Because I Knew You
by klarriel
Summary: Blaine and Kurt never thought that their paths would cross, especially because of Math, but when they do their lives get a whole lot more complicated. nerd!Blaine Cheerio!Kurt
1. Prologue

**I said I would write this on Tumblr, and so I did! I hope you all enjoy it...everyone seems to love nerd!Blaine and Cheerio!Kurt right now, so hopefully you do! This is only a prologue, so it doesn't have anything about those yet, but the next chapter definitely will!**

'_Blaine sweetie, come on'_

_A young Blaine looked up at his mother, smiled, and grabbed her hand._

'_You were so wonderful in your show son' she smiled._

'_Yes son,' his father said sharply, 'I'm proud of you. But don't get too attached to those shows...You won't have time to rehearse when you're studying for Harvard.'_

_Blaine frowned slightly._

'_Dear, don't you think he's a little young-'_

'_Never too young to start' his father said sternly, staring at his mother. She nodded bowing her head._

_Blaine continued walking with his parents towards their car when he heard a loud noise, and turned his head to see another young boy and his parents walking towards him. They were laughing and smiling, the complete opposite of Blaine and his family._

_Blaine had seen the boy sing on stage that night._

_He had never seen anything shine so bright. Even his nightlight, that would always keep away the monsters when he fell asleep._

_The boy's father looked up at Blaine's father._

'_The kids were just great tonight, weren't they?' the man smiled. The freckled boy laughed, looking up at his mother, who smiled back at him. _

'_Yes, well...as good as young children can be' Blaine's father replied, raising his hand, 'The name's John Anderson.'_

_The boys father's smile faltered slightly, but he shook John's hand._

'_Burt Hummel.' Burt replied, 'This is my wife Katherine, and my son Kurt.'_

_Kurt._

_That was the most prettiest name Blaine had ever heard. _

_He raised his head slowly to look at Kurt._

'_Hi' Kurt grinned, 'You were really good at singing. Almost as good as Rachel Berry'_

'_You...You think so?' Blaine asked shyly. 'I like to...to sing. Sometimes.'_

'_Sorry, but we need to get going.' John said stiffly. _

'_Well...it was lovely meeting you' Katherine said, as Blaine felt himself being pulled towards the car. _

_He got one last look at Kurt, who smiled and waved goodbye._

_Blaine waved back_

_When he and his family got back home, Blaine took off his coat and hung it on his special peg. _

'_Kurt is a really pretty name' Blaine said absentmindedly, untying his shoelaces and placing the brown suede shoes next to the door._

_He could feel his father stiffen behind him._

_His father grabbed his shoulder, and turned him around._

'_Blaine,' he said angrily, 'you will never say anything like that about a boy again, do you hear me? It is wrong. It is evil, Blaine. And you don't want to be evil do you?'_

'_But I-'_

_Blaine felt the sharp sting of his father's hand hitting his cheek. He let out a cry of pain, and tears started rolling down his cheeks._

'_DO YOU?' his father spat._

_Blaine shook his head quickly._

'_John!' Blaine's mother cried from the lounge doorway._

_John turned, snarled, and walked towards her. _

_She whimpered slightly, and closed the door behind him._

_Blaine ran up to his room, closed the door, and turned on his nightlight and his music box._

_He lay on his bed, curled up in a ball, and placed his hands over his ears, singing along to the tune of 'Tomorrow' from Annie, the tune coming from the music box his mother had bought him a year ago. His eyes were drawn to the nightlight._

_His nightlight made all of the monsters go away_


	2. Chapter 1

**Thank you for all the story alerts, favourites and reviews :D Hope you enjoy this update!**

The doors to McKinley High School swung open as Kurt Hummel pushed through. The crowd of teenagers parted to let him through, faces staring at him, whispering about him, looking on in admiration.

This is what he was meant for.

He shot a smile to Mercedes Jones, his best friend and fellow cheerleader, and turned the corner, his satchel swinging as he walked, bumping his leg. As he reached his locker, he unlocked it and slung the bag inside, taking out his things for his first lesson.

_Math._

He sighed inwardly, and slammed the locker shut.

How he hated Math.

He span on the ball of his foot, and began walking down the hallway, when all of a sudden something caught his eye.

Or rather, _someone._

At first glance, there was nothing special about this boy. Short. Curly black hair. Oversized glasses that every nerd seemed to wear. A pretty ordinary, invisible kid that was new at McKinley.

Yet there was something there, something that it seemed only Kurt could see. The boy shuffled through the crowd of students, cradling a large pile of books to his chest. Kurt watched him, puzzled.

Kurt saw Karofsky walk by, and saw him stick his foot out in front of the boy. The teenager fell to the ground, his books scattering across the floor, one of which came to a stop just in front of Kurt. The cheerleader caught the footballer's subtle glance directed at him, almost yearning for approval, but right now he didn't care.

The boy pushed himself off of the ground, sighing and trying to ignore the laughs from the crowd that were passing by. He quickly began gathering up his belongings, occasionally pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

Kurt found himself on the ground as well, gathering up the boys books. He grabbed the last book, the one that had landed right in front of him, and was met with a quizzical look, and two hazel eyes. Hazel eyes that were familiar. Hazel eyes that were warm. Hazel eyes that were connected with something that made Kurt feel happy.

'What are you doing?' Blaine whispered.

_That voice._

'I...,' Kurt began, finding himself slightly speechless for once, 'Your books were in my way.'

Kurt stood up, regaining the control of his mind, and holding out the book for the boy to take.

The boy rose, a small smile tugging at his lips.

'Whatever you say Kurt.' He said, taking the book, and placing it on top of the pile he held in his arms.

'How do-,' Kurt said, puzzled, 'Who are you?'

The boy laughed weakly, and turned, walking away.

Santana walked up beside Kurt.

'Who's your boy toy, Kurt?' she smirked, grabbing his arm, and pulling him towards the gym hall, 'Whatever, we need to get you and your baby face to see Coach Sylvester.'

'He's not my boy toy Santana.' Kurt quipped angrily, gripping the items in his hands.

_I don't know who he is_

Kurt strolled into Sue's office, and sat in one of the chairs that were positioned in front of her desk.

'Why hello Porcelain,' Sue greeted him, 'What an absolute delight it is to see you.'

Kurt laughed weakly.

'Coach...What is it you wanted me for?' he enquired, raising his eyebrows slightly.

'It has come to my attention that you are a failure.' Sue said bluntly.

'...What-'

'You are flunking Math. And it is school policy that anyone getting a C or below in a subject cannot participate in any extra-curricular activities that require a large amount of dedication.'

Sue picked up the walkie-talkie on her desk, and pressed the button on the side.

'Becky, send the bottom-dweller in. Stat.'

Kurt, confused, turned to the door of the Coach's office. The door opened, and standing there was none other than the boy from the hallway. Kurt's mouth fell open slightly.

'Sit.' Sue said, pointing to the seat. The boy followed her orders, all the while avoiding Kurt's gaze.

There was silence for a moment.

'This thing will be tutoring you.'

The boy looked up suddenly, just as startled as Kurt was.

'Coach Sylvester,' Kurt said, evidently trying to contain his anger, 'I cannot spend time with...whatever his name is'

'It's Blaine.' The other boy replied, crossing his arms and looking down.

'Right. Whatever' Kurt said, before looking pleadingly at Sue, 'Coach, I have a reputation to uphold. If I start hanging out with...with _him..._I'll become the joke of the whole school.'

'Well Porcelain,' Sue replied, leaning towards the boys, 'You should have thought of that before you flunked Math.'

Kurt sighed in aggravation, and Blaine pushed his glasses further up his nos.

'Porcelain, Child Schuester, you will meet for at least 10 hours a week-'

'That's horrific!' Kurt exclaimed.

'-until you can get a B or above'

Kurt scowled and stood up, before storming out of the Coach's office.

'You leave as well Anderson. Your hair is too much like Schuester's and it is making me want to vomit.'

Blaine hurried out, and closed the door behind him. He walked down the hallway for a moment, a sigh passing his lips, before he was suddenly pulled into a classroom. The door closed behind him, and he looked up to see Kurt.

'Blaine.' Kurt said, 'Blaine Anderson.'

Blaine nodded.

'What are you doing here?' Kurt asked, scowling slightly.

'After we moved, I went to Dalton Academy.' Blaine said, Kurt recognising the name, 'It was really expensive, but it was a great education, just what my dad wanted. But then he started drinking. A lot. And suddenly we didn't have that much, and we couldn't afford the Dalton fees. So I had to come here.'

Kurt looked down, eyes deep in thought..

'I...We...We're not friends anymore.' Kurt said, looking up, 'We will meet up for this...tutor thing...and that is it. We've both moved on. I've made a life for myself here...I've worked for it...and I will not let anything spoil it. So just...stay away from me'

Kurt nodded, and began walking towards the door.

'I missed you too.' Blaine said, and Kurt turned.

Blaine looked at him, smiled, and walked out .


	3. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews and favourites! Sorry it took this long to update, and I hope you like it :) **

'I didn't think you were going to show.' Blaine said, as Kurt sat down in the seat opposite him, letting his books slam on the table as he dropped them.

'I thought about it,' Kurt said, glancing up at Blaine, 'but I need a good grade if I'm going to be able to stay on the team.'

Blaine laughed lightly, and nodded, before grabbing one of his textbooks and opening it.

'What's so funny?' Kurt asked, his brow furrowed.

'It's just,' Blaine replied, looking up, 'that I never thought you would turn into one of _them_.'

'What did you say?' Kurt retorted, astounded, 'Who do you think you are?'

'Well I used to be your best friend, before you started ignoring me.' Blaine whispered, conscious of the librarians disapproving gaze, 'We used to laugh at them Kurt, at how stupid they all were, and how we would always be better than them'

'Just because I'm a Cheerio, it doesn't mean I'm not a nice person.'

'No, because _everyone _stops talking to their _best friend _when they start high school.'

'You think you know all about what it was like for me, Blaine Anderson, but you don't!'

Blaine froze for a moment, before his expression softened.

'When I came to McKinley, I had no one, since you were at Dalton. The bullying we used ti have, it got worse. They started throwing slushies at me, and saying the most horrible things. I went to the Glee Club for a while, but then I got bullied even more. So I decided that things needed to change. I joined the Cheerios, quit Glee Club, and went out with Brittany. The bullying began to stop. There were no more slushies, no more 'careful, don't catch the gay'. And now, here I am, one of the most popular people in school.'

Blaine opened his mouth to say something, but stopped and closed it.

'Why did you stop talking to me? Didn't you want to be my friend?' Blaine asked softly.

Kurt looked around, making sure no one was too close to hear what he was about to say.

'Of course I did, Blaine. You were my only friend...but when I came to McKinley, and made a fresh start, I couldn't keep talking to you.' Kurt whispered, 'I would never be able to fully become accepted if I was the same person I used to be, the person who was friends with you.'

Blaine nodded, and pushed his glasses further up his nose, looking down at the table.

'So we'll never be able to be friends again?' Blaine asked softly, his voice wavering slightly.

'Blaine, I...I want to be. In some ways, I miss you...but I can't.'

Blaine nodded slowly. He stood up, collecting his belongings, and began to walk out. He stopped, and turned to Kurt.

'I can't do this now, but I'll see you later.' He said, and walked out.

Kurt sighed, and buried his head in his hands.

* * *

><p>Kurt sat slightly out of the chatting, laughing circle of cheerleaders and footballers, occasionally letting a weak chuckle escape his lips when everyone else roared with laughter. He wasn't paying attention, too busy staring at the picture in his hands.<p>

When Blaine had left the library, his wallet had fallen out of his pocket. Inside, Kurt found the usual: credit cards, bank notes, coins, a Costa card. However, Kurt also found a small photograph: a picture of Blaine and him when they were young, about 9. They had just finished their school play, and were dressed up in elaborate costumes and terrible makeup, but they had loved it. In the picture, both of them are posing for the camera, clearly enjoying themselves.

Kurt remembered that day well

"

'_Kurt, we did it! Wasn't it amazing?'_

'_Uh-huh! That was the best thing ever!' _

_Burt chuckled at the two boys._

'_Alright guys, time for a photo! Let me just go get my camera...'_

_Burt wandered over to the car, to search for his camera. _

'_Kurt?' Blaine said, nervously_

'_Yeah?' Kurt replied, smiling at him._

'_I thought you were really good tonight. And I think you should have got the lead part' Kurt wasn't sure, but in the darkness of the night he thought he could see a pink tinge to Blaine's cheeks._

'_Really...You think so?'_

_Blaine nodded emphatically._

'_You're the best singer I've ever seen Kurt.'_

_Kurt smiled shyly._

'_I think you're really good too. You're like that funny dancing man in the film about the rain, but even better.'_

_Kurt keened over, and softy kissed Blaine's cheek, before leaning back, looking guilty._

'_Are boys supposed to kiss boys?' he said, worriedly._

'_I don't know. But it felt nice.' Blaine said, smiling slightly._

_Kurt smiled back, and nodded._

'_Then I guess it's okay, if it was nice.' Blaine stated._

'_Alright, time for a photo.' Burt said, walking up to the boys._

_They both smiled, striking dramatic poses, before seeing the flash of bright light._

_"_

Kurt sighed thoughtfully, and looked over at Blaine, who was sitting by himself in the corner of the room, reading a book.

All of a sudden, Kurt found himself walking over to Blaine, clutching the wallet and the photo.

'I...You dropped these. Earlier.' Kurt said, holding the items out_._

Blaine looked up, slightly puzzled, slightly confused, slightly _something else,_ and reached out, taking his things.

'Thanks...' he murmered.

The photograph fell to the floor, and Blaine stooped to pick it up.

'Did you...?' Blaine asked, as Kurt nodded.

'I remember it...' Kurt said, 'It was a good day.'

'Yeah well, you shouldn't be going through my stuff' Blaine said, stuffing the picture into his wallet, as he felt his cheeks burning.

Kurt sighed, his eyebrows knotted, and he walked back over to his original place.

'That y our friend Kurt?' Karofsky asked, jokingly.

Kurt shook his head.

'No. An old one.'


	4. Chapter 3

**I've finally updated :D sorry about the long wait...if anyone was even bothered :P Thank you SO MUCH for the reviews :D and iPLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW :D If you do I will hug you :D**

Kurt grabbed his car keys from the table and rushed towards the front door, noticing the soft, early morning sunlight streaming through the window to his right. Reaching out to grab the door handle, he stopped when he heard a voice behind him.

'Kurt?'

The teenager turned to see his father, barely awake, rubbing his eyes slowly, 'It's 6 AM'

'I know dad.' Kurt said, smiling, 'I've got early Cheerio's practice'

Burt nodded, looking straight at his son.

'Are you okay Kurt?' he asked, 'I mean...ever since you became a cheerleader and got these new friends of yours, you've...changed'

Kurt's smile faltered slightly.

'I...I don't see you any more Kurt' he said, walking towards his son, slippers scuffing the tile floor, 'What happened to Friday dinners? Heck, I even miss those nights when we would watch all those musicals that you like. '

'Dad, I just-I'm working my way up in this school. If I keep attending extra practice and working on my routines, I could be Head Cheerio. I've just busy with that and homework and friends, but once I'm Head Cheerio, we can do all the things you want. Being Head Cheerio means that I won't have to ever worry about being bullied again...everyone will have to respect me, whether they like it or not.'

Burt pressed his lips together.

'Alright Kurt.' He said, and sighed. He lay his hand on his son's shoulder, 'I just don't want to see you throw your life away by pretending to be someone you're not.'

'You don't have to worry dad' Kurt said, forcing a weak smile, 'Now I really need to go!'

Burt nodded.

'I'll see you later. Maybe' he said, and turned, walking back to his bedroom.

Kurt watched his father go, before sighing and swiftly heading out of the door.

Kurt could feel Karofsky staring at him from the back of the room. The hairs on the back of his neck stood straight up, and he shivered, but tried to keep his attention on the ticking clock that currently resided on the wall in front of him, above a large chalkboard, its long-term use shown by the permanent white smudges left by chalk that had been previously used to write down the quadratic formula, or the equation for respiration.

'Blaine?'

At the familiar name, Kurt found his head turning to see the hazel eyes and olive skin and gelled hair of the boy he used to know.

'65 degrees Miss.' He stated simply, to which the teacher smiled and nodded.

'Excellent. Now kids, as Blaine has shown...'

Kurt didn't turn back, but instead studied the boy in question. He was leaning over his page, a stray lock or two of curled black hair falling from his perfectly gelled hairdo. He scribbled excitedly, obviously understanding the subject of the lesson with ease, while others struggled. His tongue stuck out of his mouth slightly, as he concentrated. His thick glasses slid down his nose, and he pushed them up mid-scribble, a sign that the action was a force of habit.

And in truth, Kurt found it endearing. That in a world full of conformity and cliques, there was a boy willing to have the courage to be himself.

Suddenly Blaine was looking up at him. Kurt panicked, but didn't turn. And then Blaine smiled slightly at him. And Kurt found himself smiling back, because who couldn't smile back at Blaine Anderson.

He heard a soft cough, and looked to his side to see Santana glaring at him. Kurt's eyes widened, and he quickly turned to the front, head down, flushing slightly.

He could not let Blaine Anderson back in. Not now. Not ever.

"

'So what was that all about?' Santana asked, as she, Kurt and Brittany walked down the school hallway towards the canteen. Kurt could really use some form of food right now; he had eaten hardly anything for breakfast and he was ravenous.

'It was nothing.' Kurt said, not looking at her, 'I was just thinking how much of a loser he looked in those clothes. They were horrendous. I mean, did you see that sweater vest? And his hair? Ugh'

Santana nodded, before stepping in front of him.

'I just don't want you mixing with Four Eyes over there. I know he used to be your _best friend_and you guys did _everything_together, but he needs to know his place. He doesn't belong with us Kurt.'

Kurt narrowed his lips.

'If you two start making friendship bracelets and having special sleepovers, it'll disrupt everything in this place. I won't let that go just so that you and that loser can spend time rekindling the _beautiful friendship_ that you had.'

Kurt's eyebrows furrowed.

'I assure you, nothing will happen between us.'

Santana smirked and let him pass.

'I'll see you later Hummel.' She called after him, as he stormed away.

Blaine heard the scrape of the chair against the floor as Kurt pulled it out, and sat down across from him. He raised his head to see Kurt looking at him

'Hi.' Kurt murmered.

Blaine nodded in acknowledgement, and pulled a textbook out of his bag. He placed it on the table, before leaning back down to retrieve his calculator and his pencils. Kurt took out some paper and his own pencil case. They then proceeded to work through some question in the textbook.

'I'll let you do the next two on your own' Blaine explained, before leaning back and waiting. Kurt sat quietly for a minute, working his way through the problems. Blaine pulled a book, _A Short History of Nearly Everything_out of his bag. He had read it countless times before, shown by the deep and numerous creases in the spine, the dog-eared cover and the folded pages. Blaine had been reading for a couple of minutes before he heard something. He looked up from his book to find Kurt working away at the problem, singing quietly to himself

'Kurt?'

The boy in question looked up, his face quickly morphing into a scowl.

'You...you were singing.' He stated quietly, looking towards the librarian.

Kurt sighed and leaned back down, giving the impression that he was aggravated by Blaine, and did not want to utter a single word to the other boy if he didn't need to. However, inside, Kurt's mind was buzzing, and he could feel a strange sense of worry creeping up from deep inside his body.

He hadn't sung in school in a long time. He hadn't sung anywhere in a long time, come to think of it. When Mercedes and Santana's pop music would blare loudly from the speakers in Santana's car, Kurt would merely roll his eyes and stare out of the window.

And yet here he was. Singing, without even trying. The only thing that had changed recently was Blaine.

Kurt looked up to the boy across from him. Blaine was wearing another _terrible_sweater vest and bowtie combination today, but it actually looked okay on him. His hair was gelled back, as usual, and his glasses perched on his nose, just far enough down for Kurt to see those familiar eyes. Blaine's lips twitched upwards at something he was reading, and Kurt found himself smiling too. What was it with this boy?

Suddenly, Blaine looked up at him, and Kurt quickly dropped his smile.

'I've finished' Kurt said icily.

Blaine nodded, put his book down quickly, and nervously took the paper from Kurt. While Blaine marked it, Kurt sat pretending to look at his nails, while secretly wondering why the _hell_he had just been contemplating Blaine Anderson's eyes, and why that loser of a boy had made him smile.

After a few minutes, Blaine handed the paper back to Kurt and looked up. Kurt glanced at the paper.

65%

Ah.

'We're going to need to work on that score quite a bit, but I think you can do it in a couple of months.' Blaine said, before looking at the clock, 'It's quite late...we should both be heading home'

He stood up, pulling his coat off of the back of his chair as he did so, and slipped his arm into one of his sleeves. Kurt rose too, and in the process turned around. When he had finished buttoning up his coat, he turned back to see Blaine still struggling with his sleeve. Kurt frowned, contemplating what to do, before walking over to the other side of the table.

'Need some help?' Kurt said, raising his eyebrows and smirking.

'I...I'm fine. I'll get it in a minute.' The other boy replied, but after a few moments he had no success.

Kurt shook his head, a small smile gracing his face, unseen to Blaine. The cheerleader pulled the empty sleeve of Blaine's jacked and grabbed his arm, guiding it in.

Kurt tried to brush off the feeling in the pit of his stomach when his hand came into contact with Blaine's skin.

'There.' Kurt said sharply, 'Now I don't have to watch you make yourself look like an even bigger loser.'

Blaine's eyebrows furrowed, before he sighed and leant down to pick up his books from the table. Afterwards, the two boys walked out of the library, into the pouring rain.

Blaine sighed and fumbled around in his messenger bag for something; Kurt guessed an umbrella or a hideous raincoat.

Kurt sighed, holding a folder over his hair.

'Come with me!' he called over the noise of the heavy rain, and ran towards his car. Blaine followed him, struggling to keep the bile of books in his arms steady.

Kurt rushed into the driver seat, with Blaine climbing into the front passenger seat moments after.

The two boys sat in silence for a few moments, water dripping from practically everywhere on their bodies.

Kurt looked over at Blaine, who looked back. Blaine grinned and started laughing, and Kurt tried to suppress his lips from reciprocating it, but failed. Kurt didn't know how long they had been laughing for when Blaine's phone rang. His face fell, and as he reached to grab it from his bag his hand shook.

'H-Hi Dad...Yeah, I...I'm helping a...a friend. I know, I know, I'll...I'll be home soon...I just have to ...'

Blaine stopped, staring forwards, hand dropping to his knees. After a minute he let out a throaty laugh, and looked down at his phone.

'I need to get home. I'll see you tomorrow Kurt.' Blaine said, motioning to open the door.

'Wait.'

Blaine turned, his eyes filled with confusion and something else that Kurt couldn't quite place.

'I'll...I'll drive you home. I guessed by the look on your face when we got out of the library that you don't have a car?'

Blaine shook his head, and breathed out.

'Kurt, you don't have to do this. You don't have to try to be nice to me, really, I...'

'No. I want to' Kurt said, his voice hitching in his throat.

They stared at each other for a moment, before Blaine closed the car door and turned, facing forwards. Kurt coughed and turned as well, pulling his seatbelt on.

'Where do you live?' Kurt asked.

'My grandmother's old house. 43-'

'Bleakers Avenue. Got it.'

Blaine looked at Kurt, surprised.

'You remember?'

'Of course. You were my best friend Blaine.' Kurt said.

Kurt then focused his attention on the road, not daring to say anything else. He didn't notice Blaine looking at him, smiling softly, and turning to look out the side window.

A while later they reached the Anderson house. Kurt had always felt happy at the Andersons home, because it was Blaine's house, but Kurt had always felt something else when he opened the door. Something cold and sinister; but then Blaine would come running to greet him and everything would be fine.

Blaine, who was now gathering his things together. The rain outside had stopped, which Kurt could see Blaine was thankful for. When the boy in question was done, he turned to Kurt.

'Thanks for...for giving me this ride. I know that it won't happen again. You hate me, so...'

'Blaine stop.' Kurt said, and his expression suddenly softened.

'We may not be friends any more. We may be in different cliques, with different friends, and I may act like I despise your very being. But Blaine Anderson...I could never hate you.'

Kurt smiled at him, and Blaine found himself smiling back.

'I...I guess I'll see you tomorrow Kurt.' He said, and climbed out. He closed the door behind him and gave a small wave. Kurt watched until the boy had closed the door behind him as he entered the house.

'See you tomorrow Blaine.' Kurt whispered, and drove off, thoughts spinning around in his head.

When Kurt climbed into bed that night, he checked his mobile, which he'd accidentally left at home that morning

_**From:**__614-679-1120__  
><em>**_Time:_**_12:40 PM_

_Hey, it's Blaine. Got your number from someone at school just so that we can arrange times for tutoring and stuff, hope that's okay?_

Kurt added Blaine's name to his contacts, before continuing on to read his second message.

_**From:**__Santana __  
><em>**_Time:_**_7:00 PM_

_ Better cut down on your pies, Hummel. Coach noticed you're putting on some weight. Wouldn't want anything to jeopardise your chance at being Head Cheerio._

Kurt sighed. Santana would always pounce at a chance to insult him. He replied with a snappy text, before checking his last message

_**From:**__Blaine__  
><em>**_Time:_**_9:00 PM_

_I could never hate you either_


End file.
